In many rotating devices, such as fluid operated clutches, it is often necessary to limit the axial movement of one or more members. Conventionally, a retaining ring has been used for this purpose. In such arrangements, the retaining ring is positioned in a retaining groove in a rotatable shaft. The member, usually a plate, to be retained and limited in axial movement in one direction has a recess portion that overlaps the retaining ring in the assembled condition. However, in some assemblies, the axial movement range, in the unlimited direction, is sufficient to uncover the ring. When this occurs, it is possible for the ring to expand sufficiently, due to centrifugal forces, to escape from the retaining groove in the shaft. If the ring escapes from the groove, the plate is no longer limited in axial movement and the clutch may not function properly.